The present invention relates generally to deriving the number of active process threads, and more particularly to identifying the number of active process threads by processing generic HTTP request logs.
Conventionally, mission critical systems based on HTTP such have become common infrastructures. Recently, peer-to-peer (P2P) networks have become popular and useful for effectively exchanging mass data. However, business transactions primarily rely on client/server networks as the means to distribute data.
One endemic problem for distribution systems using client/server topology is that it is difficult to quantify the system's resource requirements during normal operation. As a result, quantitative variations in resource requirements are not identified and/or recognized, the result of which is that it may not be possible to quickly narrow down and identify the root cause of resource fluctuations and implement appropriate countermeasures.